


The Atom Meets Stiles

by PhoenixScribe90



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kitsune Ray Palmer, Kitsune Stiles, M/M, Mention of other Legends, witch Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:29:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixScribe90/pseuds/PhoenixScribe90
Summary: A familiar foe kidnaps Stiles, and the Legends travel to 2005 to save him, but Ray gets separated from the rest of his team. He feels an obligation to protect Stiles while finding a way to get back to his team.





	1. Family Ties

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is my first attempt at a prompt that a fellow member proposed. 
> 
> I'm limiting the story to about three to four chapters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray learns that his cousin, Stiles, is in danger from Damien Darhk, and sets the destination to Beacon Hills 2005 to save him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try to make this story as simple as possible. The story is set in AU on a different Earth in close parallel to Earth-1. 
> 
> Thank you for reading the story.

Present

Stiles stares at the lecture projector screen about past suspects, their crimes, and the stupid mistakes they made to get caught, but more importantly, the reasons they have landed on the FBI's Most Wanted List. He wanted action, not to be learning about suspects. All that drifted into his ears was an exam before the physical fitness test. He uses his hand to prop his nodding head from hitting the desk. 

Stiles wants to follow in his father's footsteps and work in law enforcement but, he knows that his life is missing something. Although the Beacon Hills Supernatural Circus almost claimed his life more than once, the adrenaline he felt flowing through his veins wasn't the same. He considered the FBI kindergarten compared to the creatures he had fought in high school. 

Stiles fishes for his wallet, and stares at a now old and wrinkled piece of paper with the words R. Palmer and a phone number. Stiles ponders on if he should contact his cousin. Stiles doesn't want to worry his father and best friend, but time travel would brighten the dull around him. He didn't want fame or to be a hero, but wanted more excitement in his life. 

After the battle with Gerard, his life has gone back to normal, classes, studying, home. One of the main reasons for becoming a detective was to protect citizens from the supernatural, but Beacon Hills was safe for the first time in three years, they didn't need him. No more hesitation. Stiles fetches for his phone and dials the number with shaky fingers. His heart pumps with fear and adrenaline. 

"Hey, Ray, it's Stiles," Stiles says while attempting from sounding anxious. "Remember that deal you gave to me years ago?" Stiles waits for Ray's response. "Is it too late to accept that offer?" Stiles smiles and hangs up the phone.  
*****  
Ray has failed to convince Stiles to join the team the moment the younger man graduated high school. Ray never had a cousin before, and he and Sydney may look alike, but they were very different from one another. Ray's still convinced that Sydney is a clone of himself. To have a cousin that thinks the same and has the same amount of enthusiasm to put yourself in harm's way to save the Earth.  
Ray nearly misses the bed when he aims to toss his phone; his excitement couldn't be contained or measured. He ravages through his closet to find a shirt and some pants. He didn't care if he hadn't showered or eaten, he needed to speak to Sara. 

Ray rushes from the bathroom after he brushes his teeth. He takes a quick glance at the empty room. "Mick's up this early? Unusual." Ray collects his phone and dashes from his sleeping quarters. In Ray's haste, he speedwalks towards the command center. He texts Stiles on his search. 

**R: What made you change your mind?"  
** S: I'm bored with the FBI Academy. It's not full-time as of yet, I want to check things out first.  
R: I'm just glad that you agreed to join. 

Ray doesn't notice the burly man walking in the opposite direction. Ray collides with Rory and somehow ends on the ground. Rory extends his hand to his genius boyfriend. Ray stares in confusion for a moment before accepting the hand. 

"Haircut," Mick groans. "Watch where you walk." Mick winks. 

"You're irresistible, Mick, I can't help it," Ray pecks Mick on the cheek. "Have you seen Sara?"

"She was in the kitchen when I last had seen her," Mick's husky voice trails through the hallway. 

"Thanks," Ray says already turning the corner. Mick shrugs at the bundle of excitement and nerdiness. 

Ray turns hallway after hallway, the pathway to the kitchen never seems to end. His anxiety causes unnecessary frustration. He becomes to another hall until he sees his destination. He jogs towards the kitchen and stops Sara when he notices her in the doorway. Ray uses the doorframe as support to catch his breath.  
Sara allows Ray to catch his breath. "What's going on Ray?"

"Give…me…" Ray says in between breaths. Once Ray collects himself and his thought, he shows Sara to an empty seat. "Nate, you should hear this too."

Nate continues to stuff cereal in his mouth. 

"Remember my cousin, Stiles?" Ray cheeses. 

"The one with the weird name," Sara answers. 

"Yes," Ray starts. "He wants to join the team."

Sara and Nate stare at one another. Ray reads Sara's face for clues, but couldn't begin to guess the possible thoughts in her head. Ray plays with his fingers, while he waits for the answer. He swears Sara gets enjoyment from watching him sweat. Nate continues with eating his cereal. No help once-so-ever. 

"He did help you get back to us," Sara says. "He would be a great help with the ship since Jax is taking a break from the team."

"Is he a genius like you?" Nate asks. 

"Yeah. Felt good to have another genius and nerd around."

"How did you meet him?" Nate asks. 

"Maybe if you weren't reading history porn, you would have heard his debrief," Sara smiles. 

"It wasn't porn, it was one of my favorite books, and I had nothing else to do," Nate rises from the table to wash his dish. 

"Well, since Nate has never heard the story, I guess I should tell him," Ray smiles at the chance to tell him the story."

"Hopefully, he gives you the abridged version," Sara pats Nate on the shoulder and exits the room. 

"Remember that mission to Beacon Hills, California?"  
*****  
Three Months Ago - Legend's Past 

Ray upgrades his suit to include an Ice Beam. Leo gives Ray the idea when he wanted more firepower in his armor. Mick didn't understand the need to add Ice Beams to the suit when it could have fire; Ray guesses jealousy and decides to include a Fire Blaster, but was having a hard time infusing both elements without overextending the suit. He loved the challenge. 

Gideon's voice pierces through Ray's music. "Dr. Palmer, Capitan Lance wants everyone in the command room."

Ray groans from being interrupted, "I'll be there in a minute." The anachronisms were a bit annoying lately, which delayed him upgrading the suit. 

"I will notify her," Gideon notifies. 

Ray collects the loose tools and places them in their places. Ray double-checks the functionality of the suit, as he still needed it for missions. Ray collects the watch he made for the suit and jogs to the command room. Amaya and Zari are the only two members in the command room. 

"Hey, Ray," Amaya strolls towards Ray. "I haven't seen much of you lately." She bumps into him. Ray smiles at the gesture. "Mick keeping you hostage?" Ray blushes. 

"You two are surprisingly a cute couple," Zari says. "Didn't think a genius and an ex-criminal couple would ever work, but you are an anomaly, Ray Palmer."

"My mom always told me that I was different from Sydney and we are identical twins," Ray smiles. 

The rest of the team enters the room. Sara pulls up information about the next high-level anachronism. 

"The location is Beacon Hills, California 2005," Sara says. She enlarges the image of the anachronism point. "We have to extract Darhk before he gets to one Mie…Miec."

"Mieczyslaw, Captain Lance," Gideon assists. 

"Who names their child that?" Sara asks. "According to Gideon's records, this kid is not only a super-genius, but he also has supernatural abilities that could wipe out universes."

"This kid is this powerful, and he's right in plain sight," Nate says.  
Ray studies Stiles' picture. "That's Stiles!" Ray screams in fear.  
"Relative?" Nate asks. 

"He's my younger cousin, he graduated high school a week ago," Ray says. "That's the reason I asked to return to 2017."

"Do you have powers that we don't know about?" Nate asks. 

"His mother was a witch, my mother and his father, are kitsunes," Ray says. "All I remember is their family moving to California for an unknown reason," Ray explains in one breath. Mick grips his hand to calm his nerves. "My mom never explained the reasons they left."

"You're a fox?" Nate asks. "How did we not know this?"

"That's the only thing you got from this whole thing?" Amaya rolls her eyes. 

"I knew," Mick smiles in confidence. 

"My mother wanted us to be a normal family," Ray explains. "She sealed my brother and my power until we were eighteen."

"How much power does this kid have?" Zari asks. 

"I remember going to their home, and his mother would teach him spells and the candle flames were large enough to cause a house to catch fire," Ray says. "I almost caused a tsunami the one time I went to the beach, and I was nineteen at the time."

"You can control water?" Nate asks in excitement. 

"Yes," Ray lifts his right sleeve to expose the seal on his forearm. "But I was scared of them; I had them sealed again."

"What would Darhk want with him?" Sara asks. 

"Witches maintain balance and protect nature. When you are a kid, your magic is pure and raw-very powerful. Around that time, his mom had passed, that would be the perfect time to use his magic."  
"Then we leave immediately," Sara says. "Gideon, set the coordinates."

Everyone take their seats and buckle their seatbelts. Worry stretches across Ray's face. He hadn't seen Stiles in years, and now his little cousin is in danger from someone else's enemy. The thought of anyone in his family in danger makes him sick to his stomach and races his heart. The sooner they could get to the destination, the more ease Ray would feel. Now guilt tugs at his heart too. It takes an anachronism to think about his cousin. The moment Stiles is safe, he his next mission would be to mend the relationship between himself, and his uncle and cousin.

The Legends land in 2005 in Beacon Hills. Thick fog cover the streets on Beacon Hills, even the full moons light can't shine onto the earth. Ray is the only member to exit the Waverider. The farther away from the Waverider he walked, the thicker the fog. 

"Guys?" Ray calls. No one answers his call. "This isn't an ordinary fog," he whispers to himself. Ray turns to enter the Waverider, but couldn't see through the fog. _'Great job, genius, you left your suit in your room.' Ray beats himself up._

"How right you are, Raymond," A voice seeps through the fog. "Had I known your secret, I would have recruited you a while ago." 

"Damien," was all Ray could mutter. 

A blunt object connects with his left temple; if Ray were a human, it would have killed him. Blood leaks from the wound. Two people lift him from the floor and toss him into the back seat of a Black SUV. Darhk clears the fog the moment his men drive away from the scene.  
A scared Stiles stares at a blood-covered Ray. Stiles shakes him awake, but no movement. Stiles returns to his seat, his eyes never leave Damien's sight. Fear turns into anger as Stiles' eyes glow orange. 

"My dad will come and find you," Stiles grits his teeth. 

"What a magnificent sight, Mieczyslaw."

"How do you know my name?" Stiles asks, and his eyes return to dark chocolate brown. 

"I know about you and your entire family," Damien smiles. "Even about him," he points to Ray. 

"Who is he? I…I…I don't know him."

Stiles stares at Ray hoping something would jog his memory, but he couldn't think of any memories with this man in them, but instinct told Stiles that the man was also a kitsune, but something was wrong.


	2. Away from Fanficition

With my CPA exam and some thinking about my previous writings, I'm stepping away from Fanfics for a while. I'm not inspired, and I don't want any of my works to reflect laziness or lack of thought. I don't know when I'll return to writing fanfics; I have other projects that I want to focus on, and fanfiction isn't one of them at the moment. Thank you to all of the readers, and I'm sorry if this upsets anyone.


End file.
